


Drabbles

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), NSFW - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Domination, Fetish, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Rape, Sensation Play, Submission, Violence, clothespins, consentual BDSM, fluffy stuff, non-con, rough textures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all my random, non-linear pieces. Most of them are inspired by an artwork I saw or a prompt that popped into my head at 2 a.m. of whatever. So don't take them as part of my main works. Just enjoy them for the pointless smut they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is inspired by a drawing by http://lightonlight.tumblr.com/

Stark paused as he entered the door, caught between smiling and outright laughing. “Well hi there drunk and debauched. I take it you’re feeling better.”

Loki chuckled, his cheeks wine flushed as he reclined in the pile of furs. “I have been welcomes back into the fold with open arms. My princly titles restored. My powers in full flush. My mother approves of my boyfriend and my brother has refused the title of king so to spend time with his little mortal toy.” He took another large swig of mead from the drinking horn. “I am in the epicenter of joy.”

Tony chuckled. “Apparently the epicenter of joy is you naked on a bed surrounded by fluffy stuffs.” He crossed the room and laid a glove covered hand on Loki’s upper thigh. It did not miss his notice his the god groaned. Frigga had been kind enough to outfit Tony in the customary garb of Asgard. He looked terribly dashing in red and gold doublets and armor. Almost regal. He had wondered about the silken gloves but Frigga had said Loki adored silk.

She meant it literally I guess.

"Anthony." Loki grinned, biting his lower lip. His eyelids were fluttering. His thighs parted to reveal his heavy, well suited cock.

Tony leaned forward and kissed the honey flavored plush of his lips. “You know I’m usually the one laying half drunk on the couch.”

"Don’t underestimate your self, Anthony." Loki teased his fingers through the scruff. "You usually pass flat out on the carpet."

"And that gives you the excuse to do horrible things to me."

Another lewd grin. “Are you going to do horrible things to me, Anthony.”

Tony scratched down the abdomen, making Loki writhe closer. Nothing like having a god wriggle his way under you. "Can I take that as you giving me permission?" 

"Stark…don’t wait for permission."

Tony reached up and grasped the back of Loki’s scalp, pulling the tipsy deity over to him. Mead went spilling over the bed and Loki crawling willingly into his lap. “Aww now look what you did. Making such a mess.”

Loki’s ass twitched like a cat about to pounce. “Have I been a naughty bastard?” He queried mischievously.

Tony tightened his grip and his partners breath hitched responsively. This was a game they had played before. And Tony was familiar with that sly, barely controlled excitement in his green eyes. He fondly referred to it as the ‘I’m gonna get punished” look. 

"Damn right. but then again when aren’t you?" Tony flipped Loki over, exposing the fine curve of his ass and swell of his balls to the air. Loki struggled, but not earnestly. He might look as lean and helpless, but Tony never forgot it was a superhuman being he held bent over his knees like a naughty child. If he wanted to, Loki could fight back and win.

They struggled for a moment, but in was all in good fun. Loki submitted after a while, placing his hands behind his back for Tony to bind with a scarf. “Hmmm…yes.” he whispered out drunkenly as he felt the binds tighten on his flesh. “Anthony…punish me.” he wriggled his cheeks again.

"Now see, it’s not a punishment if you want it to happen." Tony chided gently and gave one good solid smack on that alabaster rump. Loki took the hit and moaned out loud. "So the real question is, what can I do to really drive home the lesson?" He stroked Loki’s hair absently, looking around the room for ideas. His eyes landed on a gilded hairbrush. "Now there’s a start."

Truth was, Tony was only human. Even in the Iron Man suit he couldn’t likely strike Loki’s ass smartly enough for it to really hurt. But then again he had another target to focus on.

His eyes glinted wickedly as he rubbed the harsh bristle of the brush against Loki’s ball sack.

The reaction was sublime. Loki’s eyes went wide as he arched and let out a racked kneeling sound. **"Skit!"** He groaned and tried to push himself forward and away from the sensation. Tony snagged his hair and pulled him back like a disobedient dog. He slid the coarse bristle from the taint and all the way over the hard swell, scratching it wickedly.

"Ggggnacccch!" Loki gasped out and turned red faced. "Stark!" He pleaded gently. Truth was he didn’t want this over any more than his paramour. But the pleading was part of the game.

Tony grinned and gave a hard strike across the left cheek the quiet him down. He took his fingers, slid them down between the ass cheeks and on either side of Loki’s heft. With a tightening grip he applied pressure, squeezing the testicles in their pouch till Loki whimpered weakly and it became a wonderful pink sphere of agony.

He began to rub the bristles in to the stretched flesh with quick, brisk motions.

Loki’s mouth opened to call his delight to the room. He used what small leverage he had on Tony’s lap to thrust his cheeks up higher. This was what it was about for him. Giving in. Releasing himself to the sensations offered up by Tony Stark. Loki considered himself both adept and versed in bed play. But sometimes this queer mortal managed to surprise him.

"More." he mewled. "More please."

Tony tsked in response. “Now what did I say?”  
  
Loki made a noise of discontent. “It isn’t a punishment if I’m getting enjoyment out of it.” he whispered.

Tony nodded and lead him down to the floor where he could see that beautiful body tied and waiting for further castigation. “So the question is, what debauched, horrible thing can I do to you that you **won’t** enjoy?”

Loki admitted he could not think of a single one. But he dearly looked forward to Anthony figuring that out.

He could help but wriggle as the blindfold was slid over his vision. Tony kissed his neck with sweet, wet pecks and stroked along his shoulders, helping him to kneel with his thighs opened. “Now you wait right here princess.” He said and walked away for a moment. Loki listened with keen ears as the footsteps faded and he could hear rummaging in the drawers and closets. They had only been here a few days so Tony was not entirely well versed with the Asgardian compartmental system. But whatever he was looking for, whether it was ideas or something in particular, he found it quick enough. The darkly amused laughed echoed and Loki twitched eagerly.

Tony slid fingers over the pale pink nipples as Loki moaned at his warm touch. “There ya go.” He whispered with encouragement. “He flicked it taunt till the pink bud stood up proudly. “Ready?”

Loki grit his teeth down hard as the cloths pin gripped into his flesh. Tony was calm and patient as he applied them. One after the other. He would pinch the flesh and pull just enough to create a flap of excess skin, then clamp the pins down hard, holding it taunt across Loki’s pale and admirable chest. The magical being moaned as he began to count how many were applied.

6…10…16…24…36!

“Anthony!” Loki whimpered out as the clamps squeezed into his stomach.

Tony had started with his nipples, but now he was making perfectly lined up rows up and down the fit abdomen. His engineers brain obviously had something in mind. But it was no use getting it out of him until he was ready. The mortal man ran a smooth finger between the rows to help ease the tension. But he didn’t stop. Tony kept making little rows of six until he counted 48 little wooden clothespins digging into Loki’s skin, making little pink marks like love bites all over him.

He sat back to admire his handiwork and was immensely satisfied when he saw Loki struggling with bared teeth and trembles to keep composure. The clamps in and of themselves were tight, but that wasn’t the real difficulty. With many of them on, the rest of his skin was much more sensitive and pressured, like it had been shrunken around his frame. It created an extra way to play as Tony took the brush again and slid it delicately between the rows.

The sound that echoed in the room was inhumanly beautiful. It could have been pleasure or pain. But it didn’t matter. Loki hadn’t called a stop to it. That meant he wanted more.

So Tony gave him more. He lifted Loki’s chin and brought their lips together passionately, careful to avoid pressing his body against the clamping pins. He slipped his tongue into Loki’s mouth, letting it tangle around while he made a positively devilish choice and gently began to flick each pin individually.

Loki jerked and yelped and tried to pull back, but Tony held him close, not letting the kiss break. Each flick and touch made him twitch and twist to get away from it, but he did not stop the demanding mouth of Tony Stark from holding him fast. His cock arched proudly between his open thighs. Already it was starting to dribble precum. Loki moaned wistfully and began to try and grind it against Tony’s leg.

“No…” He chastised and struck the cock with a firm tap. “Bad god of mischief! No cumming without permission.” Tony kissed his forehead lightly and looked for a bit of string. He found it soon enough and bound Loki’s shaft and balls tightly, preventing him from achieving a satisfying release.

“Anthony…very unfair.” Loki answered with a terrible pout.

“So is this…” he took hold of one of the cloths pins and pulled, slowly dragging it off Loki’s flesh. The god gave a breathless cry into the room as it finally snapped off him and he shook with hot desire and ache. It left a perfect pink set of rectangular marks on him. “Cute…” he said and flicked the clothespins again. “But again, I think we can do better.” He let the pins hold tight as he wound a string through them, making sure each one was cinched up as that his idea would work. Loki held still as he could, kept in place by his own discipline and desire. “Ready there gorgeous?” Tony asked and was given a quick nod of excitement. He pulled the string taunt, letting the pins become pulled and the skin stretched. He jerked the string away.

Loki lurched forward and a string of curses popped out of his mouth in old Danish and modern English. A beautiful, neat line of red marks were all it left behind. Tony hadn’t connected the string to his nipple clamps. That might have been a touch too cruel. But he took hold of the next line down Loki’s abdomen and yanked them off firmly.

“Ffffffuck!” Loki groaned and Tony did it again. “Nnnnnghahahaha! Tony!” he gasped and wrenched his body forward, pushing his head against the mortals shoulder pleadingly.

“Too much buttercup?” Tony asked, smoothing his fingers along Loki’s back.

Loki whimpered and nodded. He felt Tony’s fingers wrap gently around the clamps one by one and remove them carefully till only the ones on his nipples were left. The two men pressed close and Tony kissed over his forehead, cheeks and chin with warm presses. His fingers trailed over Loki’s back, massaging him as he lapped along the fine lines of his neck. The god was panting eagerly, his thick cock arched high and proud. Tony let it slide along his stomach, his muscles doing most of the work. Damn he is going to cum so fucking hard when I let him off… He’d be lucky if Loki didn’t turn him over and fuck him silly.

Tony slid the blindfold off and teased his fingers around the last two pins. “There ya go.” He whispered, his own dick rubbing against the inside of his trousers.

“Anthony…please…” Loki’s eyes were pools of hot green fire.

“Okay.” He relented, slowly unclipping them and rubbing the sensation back into the purplish red buds. Loki let out a low hot moan, either from pain or pleasure it was impossible to tell. “Relax…relax.”

“I don’t want to relax.” He said in a hissing, dangerous voice. He hips were twitching. He was biting his lip and almost glaring at Tony.

Okay time to stop pushing. Tony grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor. They were on some sort of fur rug. Fucked if Tony knew what kind of creature had reddish-brownish-white fur. It didn’t matter. Loki looked beautiful. Like a pearl shining through the darkness. Tony slipped the knots off the scarf and tossed it away.  
Now if you want to have some fun I’m gonna need help getting all this complicated shit off me.”

Loki’s hands went to work like a professional. Snaps and clasps came look as armor and fabric fell to the side. He was licking his lips with the urge to devour Stark and a couple lays of Asgardian noble garb was no match for a horny god. “Mine.” Growled out when there was nothing left between them but air.

Tony grabbed him hard and jerked Loki’s body under his own. “Mine.” He answered back. He slipped his fingers back, opening the tight hole one knuckle at a time. Loki’s eyes went placid again, his aggression not gone but dormant as he was being pleased. “Easy there.” Tony said and spat onto his fingers. It wasn’t much, but he was in no mood to go searching for lubricant. Besides, Loki could take it. He pushed in, Loki panting under his attention. It took time to work the fingers in just the right way. Pushing, stretching, grinding them to find the soft spot that would drive him wild.

But Loki was not known for his patience.

“Stark…” he said with a warning tone.

“Loki.” Tony said in a mocking reprisal.

His lip scrunched up like he was trying not to laugh. Loki spread his thighs wide and slid his cock up along Tony’s. If threats wouldn’t work, temptation would.

Tony groaned, kissing down his neck and stroking himself nice and hard. He put a hand on either thigh, lifted his paramour’s ass up and stroked his cock up and down through the parted cheeks. “You want it?”

“Yes.” Loki whimpered.

“Come on then, beg for it.”

“Stark if you don’t fuck me right now…hhhhhna!” Tony couldn’t help but grin smugly as he pressed his cock in hard. Loki arched and gripped the furs, his hands finding Tony’s wrists and sliding his fingers up to the broad shoulders. “Fuck yes.” He gasped out as Tony pressed in deep and began stretching the hole. The god loved this. Being taken raw and rough and with unforgiving hunger. He was laid bare before this mortal and it made him feel good.

Tony got a solid grip, adjusted his position a bit, and began to piston himself in and out. Loki bit his lower lip and arched, taking it deep as he could. Every thrust brought him in further and Tony let a desperately eager groan escape him. “God I want you so bad.” He admitted sheepishly and Loki gave a rare affectionate smirk. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed and they began to truly fuck. Every so often Tony would spit into his hand to ensure that they were not rubbing raw against one another.

Finally he grasped hold of his partner and they lifted up, Loki sitting on Tony’s lap as he slid down up to the hilt. Mortal or no, Tony prided himself on never being a slouch in the bedroom. He didn’t give Loki the chance to use his leverage but instead grabbed his ass cheeks, split them wide and began lifting him up and down on the swollen cock impaling them. Loki had no hesitance. He screamed out his hunger for it and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders nuzzling his head into the short black hair.

“Antony…Anthony…Anthony.” He began muttering weakly. The dick was throbbing and slamming right into his prostate, manipulating him into this desperate behavior. “Anthony please…”

Tony ignored him and kept pounding away, his own pleasure taking the front seat for the next several minuets. Loki didn’t stop him. Point of fact he wanted to be made to hold off. To make this sensation last just a little while longer. To feel the heat and lust and sweat make their bodies sticky and feverish. When they came, and the would cum hard, they would break apart and for a little while the distance would feel like a widening chasm as they taunted and mocked one another again. Loki didn’t need that right now. Even with everything returned to him, Tony was the one thing he still feared losing.

Not that he would ever let the mortal know this.

Tony grunted furiously and dug his fingers in hard as Loki felt the burst of wet heat pour into his body. The man of iron gave a few more demanding thrusts up, as though he was trying to mark his territory by pushing the cum deeper. He laid his brow on Loki’s chest and kissed him there, tongue lapping at the salty sweat.

“Anthony…Tony…I need to cum.” Loki begged.

A dry chuckle. “Sure thing.” He wound a finger around the strings and undid them with a little bit of tangles, his fingers refusing to obey coherently. Tony made sure Loki was watching as he let his saliva drip down onto the hard, angry cock and began jerking the god off. He refused to remove his cock from the well fucked asshole. He knew the pressure still felt good for both of them. Loki ground himself up and down on it as Tony wound his hands up into the man’s long ebony hair. He didn’t pull, but massaged the scalp, adding comfort to Loki’s need. He pushed the hard shaft up and down, pumping it till Loki began to spasm in his palm.

“Nnnnghaaaaaaaa!” The whiteness spurted in a streamlined arch onto Tony’s bare chest. A few more strokes and it leaked out the last couple of droplets onto their lap. Loki breathed a sigh of relief and slumped a bit, laughing joyfully. “Damn but you do make putting up with you worth while.”

A snort pushed from Tony. “Right…you’re the one who puts up with me.”


	2. Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by http://kuakugava.tumblr.com/post/76017088027/loki-and-cursed-again-beauty-and-the-beast-and
> 
> I actually might make a second part to this. An AU where the dark elves win and this big dude comes back to take Loki as a concubine. IDK. Leave a comment if you'd like to see that.

Arms carried him, big and brutish and muscular and for a moment he would have sworn them to be his brothers. His head ached terribly and he was woozy when he opened his eyes. A shadow loomed over him and he groaned, bringing a hand to his head.

A harsh, boar-like grunt echoed and Loki was dumped on the hard floors. From somewhere he could still hear chaos and fighting in the prisons. What had occurred? Had Thor broken him free? Seemed a bit unlikely what with his fondness for global domination and all.

He turned to see his ‘rescuer’ and the shifting form took shape. “Oh. It’s you?” he said with smooth deflection. “Now I wonder what made you change your mind?” He betrayed no sign of fear. Loki found himself genuinely curious as to what this raging monster had freed him suddenly. Even with a knot on the back of his head, Loki’s mind was whirling with ways to turn this situation to his advantage.

Another heavy noise, a deep, growling breath as the humanoid thing approached him with clear threat in the circles of its iris. Loki made no movement, but let his coy and confident smile loose. He had spotted the arching erection between its legs. “Ahh…so that’s what you want from me.” He looked around casually. “Not exactly the best place for a romantic tryst.”

A hand snapped forward, grabbing a hand full of his hair insistently and shoving him towards the phallus with animalistic force. Loki braced himself up with his hands and pushed back. “Thank you but I think not…” he tried to pull away and the monster gripped his scalp angrily. “Let go of me.” his voice turned dark and deadly.

But the monster cared little. It raised a hand and Loki was struck to the floor, his lip bloodied. He spat and turned with a hateful snarl. “That will be your last mistake creature.”

"You will satisfy." the monster spoke in hard, guttural tones.

"You want a fuck? Go find a tavern girl…a poor tavern girl." he spat back. "Or if your preference runs to men I am sure you could find another prisoner to accommodate."

"Not them…you." He came forward. "I can feel aether in you. Magic. This form is volatile. Your aether will stabilize it."

"Oh you flirt." Loki grinned daringly. He had no weapons. His magic was present but dampened by the prisons defense system. He was physically strong but he would not be able to fight off something so much larger then himself.

The creature tore it’s coverings off carelessly.

Loki would not be able to handle something that large either.

The bulky demon shoved into him. Loki brought down his fist with as much power as he could summon. The burst of energy brought long green slashes into the rock-like armor, but the creature did little more than glare at him. He struck Loki again and the sorcery god made a sick noise when his fist collided with his stomach. He felt like vomiting, but he was not to be counted out yet. He feinted his fall, looking weakened and ill, then as the beast came close to take hold of him, he flitted out of existence.

A snort of confusion and the sound of footsteps. The creature spun to see Loki running down the hallway, fast as he could go. It roared after him angrily.

Many might accuse Loki of lacking true Asgardian strength. And perhaps this was true. But no one could say that he was not fleet of foot. Even past the brawling inmates he managed to shift from side to side, heading for the exit.

A familiar voice hit his ears and over the brawl he could see Volstagg and Fandral fighting back the mod. He cursed mentally and turned for one of the other exits.

Coming face to face with a phalanx of Asgardian guards.

“Well isn’t this pleasant.” He muttered under his breath. As the guards panicked more about Loki’s release then the prisoners, Loki spun to make off again.

And ran straight into the creatures hard, gouged body.

“Damn to the depths!” Loki gasped out as it grabbed him by the neck and shoved Loki under his arm like a sack of potatoes. With his other hand he made the crack of bones and clank of armor echo through the halls. Loki struggled, hoping to use this distraction to wriggle out again, but to no avail. “Drop me!” He snarled out to the beast as the fight ended and he was carried off. “Put me down you fool! OOMPH!” he was flung against the wall, cornered and unable to get past the massive form. The mass of manflesh was angry and hard and aimed for him. At a list ditch attempt Loki panicked. “It will not fit you dolt!”

A chuckle, the first sign of a darker humor to the beast. “You will be made to fit.”

Loki felt a tightening in his chest and pulled back. He would not beg nor plead, that would lessen him more than the violation would. But that did not mean he did not wish to. The massive hand grabbed him and he saw the teeth grit open as a tongue slid along his cheek. Slime dripped over his face and throat and he gagged internally.

“You are pretty. Much too soft to be Asgardian.” His hair was grabbed and he was thrust to the floor, the sound of pants ripping in his ears.

“Flattery is a poor defense against my retribution.” Loki forced out and felt the head of the bulk press to him. His arms were grabbed and held fast behind him so he could be jerked back upon the creature’s pleasure. “And there will be retribution…hhhnag!”

Wet spit slapped between his cheeks. A rough and uncultured finger pressed it in deep and carelessly.

Loki was no stranger to men or women. He took his pleasures where they were willing and eager. This was not pleasure. This was hate. And it burned him deeply to be the victim in this.

He choked down the sensation. No. No he was no victim. He was Loki of…

The member slammed in and his mind became a wash with pain. Racked and ruined it tore into his body.

Loki bit his lip and stared at the floor tiles. He refused to make a betraying sound. No whimpering or crying. He would not let this demon make its way into his psyche. He swallowed all his hatred, as he always had, and let it fester in his stomach. His hips were jerked back and forth and he felt a gaping in his spirit as his magic was pulled away. It would replenish, given time. As long as there was magic in the world he could draw from it. But for now the creature kept him weakened as it ruthlessly tore aether from his body.

It lasted far longer than he would have wished. And when heat burst over his hole and it was over he was grateful. The weight of the monster came off him and he started to move.

There was pain. And blood. He let him hips fall to the side and glared up at the monster who’d raped him.

“I will split you in two.” He said in a wracked and vile tone.

A sick grin. “As I have split you.” The monster turned, seeming renewed in strength. He took hold of Loki, who could not stand on his own, and tossed him back into his cell, pressing the code to restart the barriers. “Be well little prince. When we rule the Nine Realms, it may be that I return for you.”


	3. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shakes head* BDSM, punishment, emotional trauma, comfort, debauchery, fisting, orgasm denial...
> 
> This chapter is going to some kinky fucking places. If are not along for the ride I would suggest sitting this one out!

Loki fidgeted and was rewarded with a sharp snap of a cane across his exposed cheeks. His breath hitched and his pride was well pricked, but he did not move. He did not even adjust to make himself more comfortable. All the god could do was stare at the blank intersecting corners of the buttercream off-white walls and hope that, eventually, Tony would decide his punishment was over.

It had taken a lot to push the trickster to this limitation. Oh they had played their little games before. Displayed out there kinks and quirks for one another with so much spanking and bondage. But at the core of all their play lay one very concrete fact.

Loki was a god.

Tony was a mortal.

That was the problem with having a certain degree of superhuman ability. Invulnerability meant that some of the naughtier side of BDSM was off limits if for no other reason than the dominant not able (or willing) to go to those lengths. Tony just couldn’t (or wouldn’t) push far enough to actually hurt Loki. Even though he insisted he could take it. That it felt good. That he _needed_ to be hurt sometimes. Tony could never quite reconcile it as anything less than abusive. Especially when making something so simple as a bruise required Tony putting on the suits gauntlets and literally blasting Loki at close range.

So for a while, Loki had let himself be meager. Mortal wasn’t the right term. He had…lessened himself? No that wasn’t quite it either. He was still a god, and had given nothing that he couldn’t take back at a whim. But he had, in his own way, given Tony as much power over his body as he could.

He had allowed his magic to be neutralized.

It was a temporary state. It essentially amounted to Loki using up so much power so quickly that his body needed time to replenish it. Anywhere from hours to day depending upon how long he wanted to feel submissive. Asgardian being magical entities, at least in part, when he drained himself like that, his body became increasing susceptible to stimulation. Enough that Tony could use firm, well controlled applications to _make_ him feel what he wanted.

And this new layer of psychological anguish was positively maddening.

In the best way possible.

An extra thrill was added by knowing he actually deserved it. Tony had caught him, not scheming. He wasn’t actually planning on doing anything with the information…right now. But the simple fact that Loki was even able to access the S.H.I.E.L.D’s storage database (which contained all number of entropy causing gadgetry), did not sit well with anyone. Natasha had been the one to tell Tony to ‘reign his boyfriend in’.

Loki wondered if the lethal woman had any clue of just how he intended to do that.

So, Tony had put Loki in a corner like a misbehaving child. He might not actually want to hurt Loki, but the mortal Man of Iron was getting a far better idea of just how much Loki wanted to be overpowered. He was kneeling on hardwood floors with uncooked rice spread out on it, digging into his knees and legs. A spreader bard held his thighs open, giving him some difficulty maintaining balance. He arms were behind his head, kept there of his own will and desire.

He was not allowed to move. If he tried to stretch or twitch, Tony was sitting in a chair behind him, a willowy rattan cane being stroked between his hands. He wouldn’t have thought it capable of leaving such a sharp, painful strike. But there were a half dozen long red stripes across his backside that attested to the proficiency of this implement.

He was not allowed to speak. He was to keep his mouth shut and his lips together.

He was not allowed to cum. Perhaps others might have been confused at how kneeling there, in humility and castigation, could have brought Loki nearly to the point of orgasm. But if Tony understood, he had said nothing. Only applied the cock ring so tight it made his shaft red and swollen and the precum oozing out from the tip. The ache, warming from the hard line of his pelvis all the way through his head and making him feel lightheaded, was a good thing. It helped.

And it hurt.

But mostly it let him release.

Tony reached forward when he saw the first few tears start to slip from those lambent green eyes. But he stayed himself. Loki had begged to be pushed like this. Tony took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to run his fingers through the glossy black hair. No words. No admonition. He tapped the cane lightly against Loki’s buttocks cheek when he sobbed just loud enough to make his body jerk a little.

_Let me break._

That was what he had asked for.

_For a few moments, Anthony. Please just let me feel broken._

And that was complicated.

But it some weird way he understood. How long had Loki had to be strong? How long had he forced himself to never show any level of weakness or have it displayed before those who would use him? When you get used to being the strong person, the one who always puts on a brave face and a callow smile to deflect the worry and fears of the world at your door, it doesn’t mean you don’t feel those troubles. It just means you’ve become used to ignoring them. The need to let go, to trust someone with those fears still exists.

So it was kind of an honor that he trusted Tony to push him till he could cry.

This wasn’t about sex. Not directly at least. Sex would come when he was ready. When he had cried out all he could and needed the comfort of Tony against his body to tell him everything was okay and that he was forgiven. But right now this was about punishment and reparation.

Tony stroked along the side of Loki’s face, asking a silent question.

Loki steadied himself and nodded.

The _zzzwhip-crack_ of the rattan cane came down with painful influence and a clear red stripe made itself welt across the pale globes of his ass.

Tony halted as he watched Loki shake and fall against the wall, his hands coming out to brace himself. Was it time for the part of this scene where he was forgiven? Could Tony take hold of him, pull the lithe go into his lap and hold him? He reached for his lover…

Loki snapped his head around and shot Tony pleadingly desperate look. He pressed his torso closer to the corner, sliding his cheeks out, begging for them to be struck more.

But sometimes, being trusted to be in control mean known when the game has gone too far. Tony put down the cane, letting Loki watch him do it.

“Please…”

Tony shook his head as he settled in behind the beautiful god. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s torso, supporting his frame as he undid the spreader bar and pulled him back away from the wall and the rice. They didn’t talk for a while. Loki just sort of shrank into himself, letting the mortal pull him close, holding his head up to his neck. It felt warm and comforting, and after a half hour of so Loki gave a deep, shuddering breath and sat up under his own will.

Tony didn’t let go of him though. “How you doing?”

“That was…greatly relieving Anthony.” He said, still a bit hesitant. “You could have gone further. Why did you stop?”

“It…the atmosphere of it changed somewhere. It went from redemptive to…I don’t know…self harm. Except with me wielding the cane.”

“It is not quite so strange as one might think.” Loki said softly. “In Asgard it is an accepted form of apology…to flagellate oneself publically in order to recompense for a misdeed. It is sometimes offered as an alternative to prison sentence or monetary compensation.”

“Yeah but this isn’t Asgard.” Tony said strictly. “And it isn’t fair…ya know to me…to ask me to participate in this ritual…not knowing what it means and all.”

Loki looked at him, perhaps debating the morality of it, than nodded. “I suppose not. I will…not ask this of you again Anthony.”

Tony sighed. “Look I know it helps you on this weird level. It makes it easier to function. I get that part. I just don’t want…” he put his head down to Loki’s chest, feeling the strange coolness of his skin on his forehead. “I don’t want to be the one that punishes you. I don’t want you to see me as the person who forces you to confront everything. You have a tendency to hate that person.”

Loki seemed stunned. “I don’t hate you Anthony.” He reached out his hands to caress the stubble of Tony’s chin. “I trust you to do this to me. I trust you to push me into the abyss and pull me back out again.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility for a guy who seems to be teetering on the edge of it himself.”

Loki gave a chuckle, moved closer, then winced as he remembered just how hard the cane had come down. He let out a hiss and moved gingerly towards Tony again. “Then…on those days when you are teetering, come to me and tell me how I can keep you stable.”

Tony smiled and they pressed their lips together in a comforting kiss. ‘Right now why don’t you let me take a look at that ass of yours?”

Loki whimpered. “It will heal on its own as my magic replenishes.” He protested.

“Yeah but you miss the essential part of the BDSM lifestyle choices.” Tony stood and reached out a hand to Loki. “Aftercare.”

“It still amazes me that you Midgardian folk have come up with a name for it.” Loki allowed himself to be lead to the bed. Tony took a moment to set up a few pillows so that Loki’s hips would be propped up a little bit so he could work with them. “I mean even on Asgard it was noted as somewhat…odd to enjoy the mix of pain and pleasure.” He lay down and positioned himself as comfortable as possible. The ache was most prominent across his fleshy cheeks but it vibrated around to his hips, thighs and lower back.

Tony laughed and pulled out a lotion they had come up with for things like this. Two parts calamine, four teaspoons of eucalyptus oil and a little bit of olive oil. It numbed the pain, soothed the red burning sensation and helped ease the skin and muscles so that the bruises didn’t become too bad. All it took was a couple of squirts in Tony’s hands and the instant it made contact Loki moaned and let his body go lax under the warm mortal fingers.

He might need the pain, but that did not mean Loki didn’t desire pleasure. And Tony was _more_ than adept at pleasure. His fingers were those of a man who had wrung steel and bent the will of science to accommodate his needs. Tony Stark had defied the laws of the elements and forced them to bring the powers that only gods wielded to his uses.

And now his fingers were bending a god to do the same. They dug into Loki’s flesh and coiled it against the palm possessively. It hurt, but in a good way. The welts soothed under the numbing agents in the lotion, and Tony kneaded till he felt all the tender spots go lax. He looked over the frame, all the curves and caresses he had been playing with. Loki looked a little drowsy. He got that way after such an intense session. Especially if having to drain his magic was a part of it.

Tony grinned and slid his hand gently between the gods toned, milky thighs. He had not removed the cock ring and it now hung swollen and leaking, pressed down and dripping over the pillows. “Hey Lokes…up for a little fun?”

Loki made a humming noise and wriggled himself back towards Tony’s attentions.

Tony squirted more lotion onto his fingers, adding in a little bit of lubrication to slicken it up. He encircled the puckered entryway, watching to see Loki’s responses to it. A soft moan, a turn of the head and his brow creasing pleasantly. “Nothing gets you down for long does it?” he teased and one finger slid in effortlessly. The trickster groaned and lifted his hips a little, looking over his shoulder at Tony. “Relax handsome. Just let me do the work.” He promised and began to crook it inside, grinding it along the pink, wet tunnel.

Loki gripped the sheets. His mouth opened in a hot pant. He was done with punishments. His body craved something much more unyielding. Another finger moved into the wet crevasse, slowly, patiently opening it up as Tony slid his other hand down to caress the angry dick. “Come on, there ya go.” He coaxed. Loki gasped and bent his hips up further, pleading wordlessly for this pretty torment to continue. Tony bent his fingers and pressed, searching gently for the little gland to manipulate.

When he found it, Loki acted like a mare in heat.

“Tony!” he yelped, arching his back and grinding himself into the air like he could fuck himself harder that way. Tony wouldn’t have it. He took hold of Loki’s thighs and pushed him down, landing his hand on the gods shoulder and pushing, establishing exactly where he wanted him to lay. There was an aggravated noise from the ripe throat, but he did not resist. The engineer had found his on switch and knew how to manipulate it expertly. Loki whimpered, jutting his hips towards the sensation. He was miserable with lust.

That wild, dashing grin caught him eye and the trickster could only lick his lips in anticipation.

“How much can you take?”

“How much have you got?”

_Fuck you, you twisted pervert._ Tony slid his fingers out and poured more of the sticky lubrication into his palm, coiling his fingers in and letting it coat his skin. The green eyes went limpid and a sound that could only be described as raw hunger tore out of Loki. He knew what was coming. He wanted it.

Tony moved his hand up and down across the tight asshole. Loki slid his knees open, letting himself relax as much as he could. He stuck his knuckle in his mouth, chewing on it absently in preparation. He watched as his lover pulled his thumb and pinkie towards his palm and tried to make his hand as streamlined as possible. It was easy up till one hit the palm.

That’s when Loki could feel the real pull of it clamoring to fill him up. Tony took his time, slowly twisting and adding lubrication when it was needed. The pushing was intense, moving his clenched cheeks open whether they willed it or no. Tony grunted a little, forcing it in till he felt that glorious loosening and the wide part of his palm finally slip in.

The sound was inhumanly delicious. The sweet, wet squelching noise of pure debauchery let loose and Loki reached for his cock to relieve himself. “Tony…” he whispered breathlessly. “Tony, please, the ring.”

Tony gave him a long look, then began moving his fist in and out of the tight hole with long, slow strokes.

Loki screamed so ravenously that for a second Tony was sure he heard people stop talking two floors away. Not that this would have stopped them. “You like that?” he grinned and began using his fist to fuck the gods wet center firmly. _Fuck he looks amazing!_ Watching his wrist twist and turn in the taunt little space made him so fucking hard he felt like he was going to burst.

Loki lost all ability to control any part of his body beyond holding his hips in place. “ _Ved forfædre_ _!_ Anthony! Anthony _venligst!_ ” he sputtered out as the mortals hand invaded and retreated his body as though he owned it. In the moment, he did. Everything from the waist down was in sole possession of Tony Stark’s demands and Loki could not have been more thrilled.

Tony slipped his fingers into the cock ring and widened it, deftly removing it from the tortured member. It was divine cataclysmic bliss to feel the way Loki clenched his own whole hand inside as cum shot from the tip. Loki made a rich sobbing sound, the sort the wracked your chest with great heaving breaths as the white milk of him just kept flowing. Tony let Loki hold his hand inside as long as he could, slowly opening and closing the fingers to give him that lovely stretching pressure. He held until he watched Loki go limp from head to foot, the gods body spent.

A soft hand on his back made Loki mumble incoherently. He heard something about _’I’m going to take it out now.’_ To which he managed a nod before feeling an immense popping sensation and sudden cold emptiness.

”I love seeing you like this.” Tony said warmly as he took a washcloth and whetted it in the basin. All the sticky wet grease was fun as hell in the moment but afterwards it was a bit uncomfortable.

Loki chuckled weirdly, unable to keep composure as sweat dripped off his body. ”Like what? Gaping and fucking into the next realm?”

”Yes.” Tony reached into his boxers and slid his cock out. ”It’s like seeing this vulnerable side of you. Knowing you don’t mind being open and depraved because it’s me.”

Loki laughed, a little firmer now. A good hard fuck always brought out a better mood. ”What makes you think it’s _you_ that gets me all open and depraved?”

”Want me to put the hand back in and prove it?”

’Loki managed to turn himself over and look at the red and hungry cock in Tony’s hand. ”It would seem those fingers are otherwise occupied at the moment.”

”You could help with that.”

”I could.” Loki said and stretched out his body comfortably. ”But I won’t.”

”Hey come on!” Tony’s jaw dropped. ”After all that you’re going to be a lazy shit?”

”After all that I’m going to pass out.’ Loki said shamelessly. ”Though...I suppose...” he chewed his bottom lip for a moment. ”You did work extra hard for me this evening. With everything I mean.” He sat up just enough to move his fingertips together, tracing the frame of his body. Tony watched with fascination as the limited amount of power it took to duplicate himself played through with green vibrant energy. One, two...

Three!

Tony giggled like a school boy to see three naked, sultry Loki’s turn their attentions towards him, each one with the same lustful purpose in their eyes.

”Knock yourself out Anthony. As long as you let me do the same.” Loki said with a dismissive wave as he fell back to the pillows.


End file.
